


From the Bottom to the Top

by Bubblegumjunnie (Bubblegumice)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Character Study, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, Just for funsies, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumjunnie
Summary: All the times Jihoon bottoms (that's it that's the fic).
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	From the Bottom to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> So..... hi whoever reads this. I would say this is my first time writing smut, but does it even count as smut? Regardless here's how I think Jihoon would bottom for the rest of 96 line. Happy reading!

Jihoon by no means takes part in ‘gay terminology’, he really couldn’t care less. But if he had to describe himself, he would probably say he’s a top 90% of the time. That other 10% though, is only reserved for certain occasions. Occasions that his boyfriends are more than willing to help out with. 

When Junhui tops, it’s only a formality. Jihoon’s idea of Junhui topping, is Junhui laying down while Jihoon rides him. That way he is still in control while Junhui technically tops, it’s the best of both worlds. Junhui knows all the right buttons to push to make Jihoon go crazy. He’s sweet with a teasing streak. Jihoon of course lets him get away with more than he should, but as long as everyone comes in the end, who is he to complain? 

Soonyoung tops when Jihoon feels lazy. If he wants to get off, but wants to exert no effort, he let’s Soonyoung take over. Jihoon knows Soonyoung will put on a show of how good he’s making Jihoon feel and will do his best to draw out every sound from him, akin to applause from an audience. Jihoon also knows that even though he is a full-fledged pillow princess in those moments, if he wanted to take back control, Soonyoung will do it willingly. But most of the time, he enjoys the tiger taking over.

Jihoon let’s Wonwoo top when he wants to experiment. Cuffs, blindfolds, food, wax, anything not considered vanilla, Jihoon tries out with Wonwoo first. He knows Junhui would go too easy on him and that Soonyoung would get too excited too quickly. Wonwoo is able to read him and act accordingly. They move in tandem with each other and work well together. Whenever Jihoon wants to get a bit ruffed up, Wonwoo is the boyfriend to call. 

In the end though, Jihoon is a man who knows what he wants, which is a good dicking from his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was a bit short, but I didn't know how to elaborate without being explicit, and no one wants to read my attempt at smut. Also if you think I should change the rating to E, please let me know. I recently made a twitter and I'm not entirely sure how to use it yet, but if you want to follow me and chat about 96 line or any aspect of seventeen then please do, I need more carat friends :) 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/bubblegumjunnie)


End file.
